


Untitled #4

by rowofstars



Series: DW Smut Fest Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Smut, Wet Dream, dwsmutfest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Written for DW Smut Fest Quickie Prompt: wet dreams.





	Untitled #4

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. Oops.

_Rose arched her back, pushing her breasts forward as she cried out. The Doctor groaned as her wet heat squeezed his cock, feeling her pulse around him. He lifted his hips and surged into her, groaning as he came._

The Doctor jerked awake, eyes blinking rapidly in the dark room as his breathing slowed. He rolled to the side, turning his back to Rose’s sleeping form, and ignoring the wetness on the front of his pajama bottoms. It was the fifth such dream in as many nights, each one more explicit and vivid. This human form was so new and filled with too many sexually charged chemicals. They hadn’t yet broached the subject of sex, though they’d had plenty of it during their days on the TARDIS. He wasn’t sure she was ready for it, or if she ever would be. Sharing a bed had seemed like quite a leap already.

“Doctor?” came Rose’s soft, sleepy voice.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of teasing or chastisement, but instead he felt the bed dip as she scooted closer. Her breasts pressed against his bare back, her legs tangling with his as she snuggled up against him. His breath hitched as her arm came around his waist. A moment later, her fingers brushed the sticky evidence of his involuntary nocturnal activities.

“Rose, I -” he managed, but then her fingers kept moving and his flesh was still sensitive. Even this brief contact felt amazing.

Rose smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Maybe next time you could wake me up?”

Her voice was soft but it had that sultry edge to it that he hadn’t heard in months. Years actually. Not since the day before she was sucked through a white wall. He turned his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and her tongue was touching her front teeth. It made him start thinking about how wonderfully warm her mouth was and groaned.

She giggled. “If you wanted to, I mean.” Then she kissed him just behind his ear. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

He started to smile. “Yeah?”

She hummed and pressed more firmly against him, fitting her hips against his arse. “Yeah.”

The Doctor’s mind was already alight with possibilities, though he recognized that he’d have to wait for this more human body to catch up again. “Um, so, could I maybe - help you?”

He felt Rose pull away, rolling back to her spot on the other side of the bed and then some shuffling. When he dared to roll over he found her gloriously naked and grinning at him. He looked her up and down, reveling in seeing all of her beauty once again. Her legs fell open and he licked his lips, glancing up at her face before he moved. She nodded once, her smile widening, and he sprang up to his knees, bouncing them both on the bed. She laughed as he settled between her legs and flashed her a manic grin, but a few seconds later when he was dragging his tongue through her sopping wet folds, all she could manage was a low, rumbling moan.

The Doctor shivered as her flavor burst on his tongue, and wrapped his hands around her thighs to hold her firmly. He’d had five nights and many years before that of dreams to make up for, starting right now.


End file.
